Suze's Happy Ending
by GuitarGirlxoxo
Summary: Sequel to The New Girls In Forks, please read and review!
1. Moving Day

An: Okay this is the first chapter of the sequel to my Twilight/Mediator crossover, the new girls in Forks. I want to collectively thank all the people who reviewed on that story, and the last chapter, and I hope you are all reading this. If not, I guess it's my own suckish fault. (um, if you're not reading this why did I type that? You're not reading this? I don't know… I scare myself too, don't worry)

**Anyway… **

**Oh yeah, this may/ may not (but probably will be) Suze centraled, even though it's set in New Moon. Simply because Suze didn't get her happy ending, and besides, Suze being in the story changes almost entirely the whole story of New Moon. Anyway, on with the first Chapter (sorry if it's short, but I promised people it would be up before new year, and up, that was nearly a month ago… I promise I'll update more on this.) Oh and yeah, (look, I know you're angry but there is no need to roll your eyes) review please! I won't update chapter two until I have at least three. (aim low and (hopefully) avoid disappointment) but the more the better!**

Chapter One: Moving Day.

Suze:

I unpacked the last of Bella's things from her bag. She was out with her boyfriend, Edward, and had decided to be nice for a change, and unpack the bag she hadn't quite gotten round to sorting yet whilst she was out. Yeah, I know, I checked myself for a temperature too. I didn't have one.

I closed the draw shut, and flopped onto my bed. Yep, I was forced to share a room with Bella now. The room was large enough for two though, and it had it's own bathroom. (all the upstairs rooms in this house did. except the tiny guest one, and then, there was one across the hall no one else would need to use.) Besides, I'd never had to share a room before, and neither had Bella. This would be an – interesting – situation.

My half of the room had been left how it was when I first moved. White walls with photos of home (both Carmel and New York), Postcard from Cee-Cee, Adam and Gina and posters of random bands, actors, and movie stills tacked up all over the walls. My bed had a red bedspread on it, with silver flowers embroidered on, and lots of black cushions. My draws had a pretend white rose in a red vase on top, and my make-up set beside the flower. Truthfully, the only part of my room I really liked were the images that adorned the walls.

Bella's side was plain white. A canvas yet to be painted. The artist in me wanted to take a photo of her side of the room now, and when she'd finally settled in. That part shut up because I said so.

Soon the love of my life – I know sappy, and romantic. Bleargh, but it's not like he'll ever know will he? – Appeared in my bedroom.

Sounds pretty normal right? The object of a girls affections being in that girl's bedroom? Not so much if the guy just pops into existence. Or if he is sort of translucent. Or if he was born over a century ago. Or if, he is, you know, dead.

Welcome to a day in the life of Susannah Simon! Guaranteed thrills, spills and horrifying experiences! I would charge you admissions, but who would pay for that?

"Quedira? Are you listening? Susannah?" he whispered in his flat unaccented – and totally gorgeous- voice.

"I'm sorry, what?" I replied, trying not to blush, as my voice climbed up several octaves, even to my own ears.

"Well, really, I only said 'hello' but it seemed like you weren't listening because you were talking to yourself."

"Hey! How do you know that? It could have been a ghost."

"Susannah, I am a ghost, I can see ghosts."

"Worth a shot!" I shrugged defensively, and then Jesse vanished. Without so much as a goodbye. Ok, well he waved, and mouthed Bella, but still.

Wasn't it customary back when he was alive for men to like kiss a girl's hand or something when they left? Not that I wanted Jesse to kiss me. Not at all. Oh who am I kidding, of course I wanted him to kiss me!

Then Bella walked up the stairs, and into my – I mean our – room, she had a backpack on her back, which I guess was full of books, because there was none in her other bags.

"Um hello." She said, and walked over to her bed, where I had left her bag, she peered in and when she realized that there was no clothes left in the bag.

"I packed them away for you. You can put posters or photos on those two walls, and those are your draws. Um, there's a bathroom through there, but if you want your own there's one across the hall." I said and smiled at her. She smiled back and began stacking books (yay! I guessed right!) onto her shelf. I felt awkward standing there, so I walked over and helped her put away the last of her things. Tonight would be her first night, Charlie moved in with us tomorrow.

"Oh! Suze? I wanted to give you this, um, my mom said it would be nice for me to get you a gift, because I was sharing a room with you. Jewellery making is her latest hobby, and um, she said that she wanted you to feel like a part of her family as well. I guess she's happy my dad found someone, and I have a friend. We are friends right?" she added as an after thought, and handed me a small box.

"Of course we're friends! I mean I would have made you have the guest room, if we weren't." I said, and hugged her before I opened the box. Inside was a silver delicately beaded bracelet. Over the top of the beads was a charm that had been threaded on. It was a tiny black heart.

"Oh! Wow! This is gorgeous Bella, thank you so much! It's beautiful!"

Only the happy moment was ruined when my mom yelled up the stairs "Susie! Your brothers are coming home!"

Bella looked at me with a shocked expression that I am sure matched my own. David, Jake and Brad were coming home?

They had gone to live with their Grandmother after Andy had died. My mom and David wanted them to live with us, I did too (Well, David.). Brad wasn't bothered. But Jake wanted to stay on in his college. And their Grandmother wanted them to stay with her. But then she got ill, and old, very old. So she was in an old people's home. Paid for by my mother, because she cared about them.

I guess I already knew they'd move in. but I just didn't think. But my step – brothers were moving back in, and so was Charlie. Bella too. This did not sound good. This did not sound good at all…

**A/n: so did you like I? REVIEW!!! Please, I will love you forever! **


	2. A Million Miles From Home

**A/N: I just wanted to thank my brilliant reviewers PrettyOdd95 (sorry I forgot the number on the end. Whoops) who was my first reviewer on the first story! Scoobygal thanks to you as well, and also to my brand new Beta reader (well sort of, I don't know how exactly the whole Beta thing works, but she does what Betas do, so yeah.) Katoo! Thank you to Nicole Awesomeness Phillips for reviewing too!! And also WordBird101! Thank you also to EmziGale07 for reviewing as well !Okay then you brilliant, amazing readers, who are definitely going to review, (please? Please? If you favourite and alerted it. Would it take so long to click that little button and type 'nice, update!' or 'good' or ' I hate this'? Seriously, it would mean so much to me. Please!) Are you ready for the next chapter...? I'm not! Only joking!**

**Chapter 2: A million miles from home**

Suze:

Weeks came and went, my relationship with Jesse stayed firmly where it was, going nowhere. Bella's side of the room became a book lover's heaven, everything from classics to murder mysteries to the latest Meg Cabot (**A/N I thought you'd just appreciate the irony there), **she never seemed to stop reading. Summer was drawing to a close, and school was beginning to close in. My step brothers would be moving in soon, and we had begun decorating the rooms they were going to have. We had had the loft renovated into another bedroom and a bathroom, so Dopey and Doc were going to share. Jake was going to have the guest room.

Why was it that it seemed I would never have a quiet family life?

The day they arrived Bella and I went to pick them up in my mother's car. Bella was driving.. Charlie and my Mom were at work, my mom had told the boys about Charlie, and they were okay with it. I think.

We spent a while waiting at the airport, but when then finally came into view, a strong sense of sadness washed over me. I missed Carmel, and my friends, and I missed Andy. I fingered the 'three amigos' locket around my neck, and made a mental promise to phone Cee Cee later tonight.

Doc rushed over first, and catapulted himself head first into my arms.

"I've missed you so much Suze!" he said and he was crying. I wrapped my arms around him, he'd grown a lot since I last saw him, he was 13 now. He had grown into his face more somehow, he looked, well quite a lot like Brad and Andy actually, only with bright red hair. He had also gotten rid of the braces, and the glasses were much more suited to his face.

"I'm so sorry David." I whispered into his ear, and cried into his shoulder. However, brad interrupted our family moment, by trying to flirt with Bella.

"Hey there, cutie, you're just how I like them, cute and skinny." He purred, and I whirled round to face him.

"You. Will. Not. Hit. On. My. Best. Friend. And. Charlie's. Daughter!" I hissed at him, whacking him with each word. Bella just stood there blinking up at him.

"Okay! Okay! Sorry, you must be Bella. Hi, I'm Brad." He said extending his hand, Bella took it, and shook it meekly.

"Brad! Get over here and help me with these bags man!" Jake yelled, trying to push two trolleys over to us. Brad stuck his hand out behind him, and flipped Jake off, but David ran over to help. Friendly, sweet David, as usual, I really missed him.

Bella:

Suze's brothers were interesting. On the ride home one flirted shamelessly with me, the middle one, one called me Annabelle – and got yelled to learn people's names at by the little red headed one.

I could tell living in this house over the next few weeks would be really, really hectic.

Suze:

My brother's – I still thought of them as that, old habits don't die hard, and I still felt a sisterly affection towards them. Well, towards Doc. Dopey and Sleepy, I could take or leave – went upstairs to unpack almost immediately when we got home. I helped Doc, because he had the horror of sharing with Dopey, and spending ages unpacking alone with him would have been torture.

"So Suze, what have you been doing lately?" David asked me, looking at me with adoring eyes.

"I've started a new school, you won't be at it, but Brad will, your one's nearer though."

"Um, actually, Suze, mom sort of got me into advanced placement ninth grade, I'm starting your school!"

"Oh my God David! That's so great! You're like a little genius!" I said hugging him.

"So Dave told you about his nerd thing then?" Brad called from his side of the room. He pretended he didn't care about his brother, but I knew he did really. The first thing he'd put up on any of the walls was David's cast member signed Star Trek poster and he'd moved the desk from next to his own bed, to just near the bathroom door, closer to David's side of the room.

"Yeah, I'm so proud of him!" I said enthusiastically, so David wouldn't let Dopey's cruel comment get to him. "Andy would be so proud of you, David, so would your mother." I added in an undertone to him. He beamed happily up at me.

"Yeah, they would, Dave. You're doing so well," Dopey called from the corner of the room, he caught my eye and smiled and winked at me. I couldn't help it. I smiled back at him.

It was nice to see Dopey being nice to Doc for once.

**A/N: right, so are you happy? Did you like it? I hope you did, click that lovely green button there people! This would have been up on Monday, buyt I was having problems sending it to my beta, but that's sorted now, and the next chapter will be up once it's been written and Beta-d! review please!**


	3. Back to School!

**Hi! I know it's late, but I chose writing this over French homework! That counts for something right? Thank you to my lovely reviewers, WordBird101, My awesome beta reviewer, Katoo, scoobygal, emzigale07, PrettyOdd95, MimiBentley and Jediahsokaroxx! Much Love to you guys! And please, if you like it, or even if you don't review please! Please? Just press that nice green button, and who knows, it might even make me update sooner?**

Chapter 3. Back to school!

Suze:

I was awoken on the first day of the new school year, by Bella. She was up at 6.00am. Yes, that's six in the morning. School didn't even start until quarter to nine. Seriously, what was she planning on riding with Edward, and leaving us to Dopey's (questionable) driving skills? Not. Even. Fair.

"Suze, the bathroom is free." I dragged myself out of bed – a whole hour before I was used to – and showered and cleaned my teeth.

I dressed in a grey sweater dress with Minnie Mouse on the front, a black long cardigan, red rocket dog pumps, and accessorized with a cherry pendant and my locket. I blow dry my hair until it was stick straight and wore a grey beanie on top, because my fringe wouldn't sit right.

When I went down stairs to have breakfast, Edward was sitting waiting for Bella.

"Hello Susannah." He said quietly smiling softly at me.

"HI Edward." I replied, searching the kitchen for some bowls, and cereal, wouldn't hurt to lay the boxes of cereal, and bowls out for my brothers would it? No it wouldn't.

Well that's odd, I thought, where's Bella? I mean normally she takes less time than me to get ready.

"Bella is outside, she borrowed a pair of your earring for our date last night, but she dropped one on the way in." Edward responded to my inner thoughts. How nice it is to have your privacy invaded!

"Oh, okay. I was wondering, she never normally takes a while to get ready. I take ages. She just wears whatever she can find."

"Susannah, you look lovely, as always." A smooth, deep voiced whispered.

"Um, thank you?"

"Ah, no, I didn't say that. Jesse did. it is true though." I blushed furiously. Jesse said I looked lovely! He was likely to be using a sarcastic tone, but still! HEEHEE!

I turned quickly and his expression was sweet and kind looking. And I could almost see – was that – adoration in his gaze, however when he noticed me a second later, his expression changed to a blank one. Argh! What a total POOHEAD! I turned to glare at Edward, who sniggered when I thought that. And I was about to yell at him, when Doc appeared in the doorway.

"Hey Suze. Who is he?" he said, pointing to Edward.

"He is Bella's boyfriend." I said, turning quickly to Jesse, but he was already gone.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen." Edward smiled at David, and stuck his hand out for David to shake.

"My name is David Ackerman. I hope you take good care of my sister Edward." wide eyed I exchanged a look of horror with Bella, who had just walked in the front door.

"David, Bella isn't you're sister."

"No, but until Andy died, you were my stepsister, and you still are, and now, you're mom is going out with Charlie, and I think it's highly likely they will get married soon. So she is sort of my sister."

"Um, okay, then."

"Aww David!" Bella grinned and ran over to Doc and hugged him. taken aback he awkwardly patted her back, and adjusted his glasses so that they settled right on his face. When Bella let go, he turned back to Edward.

"I think you might want to keep an eye out for my brother, Brad. He's got a crush on Bella, and even though I am sure Bella would never cheat on you, Brad has no problems with dating girls in a relationship." Edward nodded solemly and put his arm around Bella.

Brad trudged downstairs not long after the touching kitchen scene. Wearing a clean pressed white polo shirt and a pair of baggy jeans.

I swear, he is the kind of girl Jessica would totally fall for.

"Where's Jake?" I asked and Brad glared at me.

"He doesn't need to get to college until 10am lucky git." Brad shrugged, grabbing a bottle of Pepsi out of the fridge and drinking it out of the bottle. He responded to the many shrieks of EEWWW BRAD!! With a shrug and leer.

"So? Who's the dude?" He asked, with a meaningful glance at me, "Gang buddy?"

"For God's sake Brad! I am NOT in a gang, why the hell did you let Jake tell you I was?"

"Cause it's funny! Duh!" He looked at me with such contempt, as though I was the idiot, "seriously. Dude. Who. Is. He?"

"Only speaking in mono syllables now?" I glared. He just responded by flipping me off. And then turning to face Bella.

"Cutie, who's the dude." Bella blushed and backed up against the wall, taking Edward's hand.

"I'm her boyfriend, and if you ever flirt with her again, I WILL hurt you."

"Jeez!" Brad had the sense to be intimidated, not that if you didn't know him, you could tell, "I was flirting, no blood no foul dude!" Edward shrugged, and put his arm around Bella. She smiled up at him with adoring eyes, and they stood there gazing longingly.

"Suze, would you like to ride to school with Bella and I?" Edward asked me.

"No, I'm fine. My mom gave me her keys, until I can get a car of my own. I'll drive the boys." I shrugged, grabbing my new Skelanimals tote bag. Edward and Bella left for the car, and I stood on my own with Brad and David.

"Okay, we have, like 5 minutes until we need to go, we have to get our schedules from the services desk, so we need to get to school like 20 minutes early, we'll be waiting AGES." I said, and the boys stared blankly at me, then shoved as many spoonfuls of cereal into their mouths as possible before they grabbed their backpacks and left the house, with me behind them locking up.

The drive to school was quiet; Brad sat with his I pod on, and Doc sat in silence in the front gazing out of the window. His eyes were glazing over, so I reached across and squeezed his hands.

I mean even though we're not technically related, David is my little brother.

We pulled up at the school, and went into the office. We waited for a while, and then it was my turn.

"Hello, dear, what's your name?"

"My name is Susannah Simon. And my brothers, Bradley and David Ackerman, have just started here. Well actually David is starting his freshman year, but Bradley is starting 12th grade." I explained to the kind woman who worked reception.

"Oh really? How exciting! Well, you two boys, I hope you enjoy your time here at Forks high! Here are your schedules, and Brad? Come back here and get signed off at the end of the day ok?" she smiled, and Dopey and Doc smiled back at her. I glanced at Doc's watch.

"First period starts in five. Dopey, what you got first?"

"Dopey?" Brad glared at me, did I say that to his face. Ah hell. Whoops.

"Sorry, Brad? First?"

"Spanish." He shrugged.

"Oh, tough luck! Chemistry." I shrugged, "Buildings 3 and 5 are… well they have big numbers on them." I said, and hugged Doc bye.

I headed towards chemistry, when a cold hand tapped on my back. I whirled round to face the person behind me.

Jasper Hale, and next to him was Alice Cullen.

"Hey Suze! I was wondering, would you like to come shopping this weekend?" Alice asked me, and Jasper looked at her with a confused expression.

"What?" she shrugged up at him, "Girl's got style, and I want a bff who knows our secret and isn't dating my brother!" Jasper continued to look confused.

(A/N I know in the book, that Jasper is Rosalie's twin, but in this he isn't. Okay?)

"Um, yeah okay." I said, smiling at Alice, who linked my arm. "Do you have Chemistry now?" she grinned, and I nodded, "Oh! We could be lab partners! I'm normally Jaspers, but he decided to do physics this year! He has Spanish now."

"My brother, Brad, has Spanish."

"Oh my gosh, Mike Newton does too! I bet your brother and Mike will be like best friends! He's probably going to date Angela too!"

"What about Ben?" I asked, shocked.

"Oh, Ben's going to split up with her, because he wants to date this freshman girl. Her name's Jamie."

"Do you actually know this?" I ask, curious, and also sceptical.

"Yes. I saw it all!" she smiles perkily, and we walk into chemistry laughing, and take seats near the back.

For a vamp, Alice is really nice.

Bella:

I walked to period one English, with Edward. We sat near the back, I looked out the window and I saw Suze and Alice laughing and getting on really well. I smiled contentedly. My two best friends were finally starting to get to know each other properly! I finally had a boyfriend, my soul mate, the one person I would do anything for. I knew this year would be the best yet!

Or failing that, the worst, because the higher expectations you have, the farther the fall.

I could not deny that fact.

Suze:

My second period class, Spanish, had Bella, Edward and Angela in. Edward and Bella sat in front of me and Angela. Third was PE. Fourth was trig, where the seating plan meant I had to sit next to Jasper Hale.

Then it was lunch. Bella and Edward sat on one side of the table, with me, Alice, Angela, Ben and Jasper on the other.

"Angela? Bella? Me and Suze are going shopping this weekend, you guys wanna come?" Alice asked, smiling happily at them.

"Oh, I can't go, Edward's taking me to the ZOO!" Bella smiled happily. Um, zoo? Edward? I thought, and he looked at me and gave a tiny shrug.

"Angela?" I asked, and Angela nodded enthusiastically.

"Go on Bella," Edward said softly, "Go with the girls, you can buy a new book or something."

"Okay! I'm in too!"

"Whoo!" Alice smiled happily! And her and Angela high fived.

Doc waved at me from across the cafeteria, and sat down at table full of people with laptops on their laps. Amongst them was Eric. A pretty, red haired girl tapped him on the shoulder, and Doc smiled up at her.

Brad was sitting with the Jocks, and with Mike, Jess, Lauren and Tyler.

In English and history, I sat next to Alice.

I had friends. So did my brothers. All was well. For now at least.

As long as Bella remembered the higher you were, the longer the fall.

**My longest chappie i think? show some lurrve and review!**


	4. An I am soo soo soo sorry!

OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY! I just checked and it's been more than 3 months since my last update! I am so so sorry! I am working on the next chapter and hopefully it will be up soon! Like really soon! Sorry again!


	5. False Hope

Once again, my lame updating skills have failed me, and it has been much too long since I last updated, I am so sorry. Before I start I would like to recommend the story Different by Katoo, it is an amazing twilight story that I'm sure you will all love. Also massive a thank you to WordBird101, Jediahsokaroxx, Emzigale07 and Katoo for their nice reviews. Now enjoy and review.

Suze:

Bella was going out with Edward after school, to 'study' in the meadow. Brad had bagged a date with Angela, who had been dumped the week before school started for (freakishly) a freshman called Jamie. And Doc was going to a friend's after computer club, so I was driving home alone. Which was fine by me.

When I got home I was met by an overly preppy dark haired pixie/vampire. And chemistry homework. You see how cruel my life is? I bet Jessica doesn't have vampire BFFs or is in love with a ghost. And she does physics, I think. Everyone says physics is a breeze and there's like no homework. I have to memorize all the gases in the periodic table! Fun.

"So, Suze, you like J right?" Alice grinned at me, looking through my clothes, nodding in approval occasionally, and at other times wincing, then mouthing, "oh. Bella's" at stray items of clothing that my mother had put with mine by mistake.

"J?" I asked, as I selected a light grey shift dress and handing it to Alice, "That'd be cute on you, red accessories, killer heels. You know?"

"Thank you, it's cute! Yeah, J? Jesse, duh?"

"Oh! How'd you know – Edward?"

"Yep!" One good thing about being friends with Alice was that she always understood everything, whether it was the extra 90 years she had on me, I don't know.

"So basically, I worked out a way for J to come back again, and be like alive!"

"Alice, he's a ghost. Like dead." I explained. Alice may understand stuff, but she often just doesn't get it!

"I know, but, if a ghost, touches someone nearly dead, then he and the person come back to pure life!" Alice grinned happily.

"What! Where did you find that out?" I shrieked happily! Before faltering, someone had to nearly die, that was just plain crap.

"The Volturi have books, Carlisle read them all, and he told me the other day. The only slight problem is that it has to happen at midnight on a fall moon. Which is three weeks away."

"Um, Alice, the only slight problems is that someone has to be on their deathbed!" I yelled!

"I'm sure unconscious would suffice if need be… or maybe comatose."

"Alice!"

"Ok, I'll ask if there's another way then… Jeez." Alice said, then reached into her bag and handed me a red tartan skirt – admittedly very cute – like nothing had even happened. I swear, vampires!

"I'm home!" Yelled Sleepy, putting an end to our conversation and me and Alice walked down stairs, where, he was standing.

"Hey Suze, it's Bella's birthday next week right?" He asked me.

"Yes. And Suze's the week after." Alice replied.

"Cool, I'm not giving you cash, you'll use it for drugs, or something, with your new gang." He shrugged, running a finger through his hair. "So like I got Bella a 'Forks College' hoodie, reckon she'd like it?"

I sighed. Yeah, that sounded so Bella. She was oblivious to fashion, or good taste. I nodded and picked up a pizza menu, and picked up the phone.

"Staying Alice?" I asked sweetly, while glaring, and she smiled back and shook her head.

"Nope, I'm on, an um special diet." She replied, and flitted past sleepy, and waved back as she walked across towards the forest. I knew when she was out of sight she'd run through the forest to get home.

Speedy vampire.

I dialled the number and ordered two pizzas. Marie and Charlie would eat it cold when they got back. I am not the chef Bella is. I can order pizza ok though!

When I'd eaten my slice I went outside, braving the rain, which had stopped, for like, 10 minutes. If I was lucky.

"Susannah?" A deep, velvety voice whispered from behind me, and I stifled a grin.

"Who else would it be?" I retorted sarcastically, then remembering 6 other people lived in the same house as me. Smart.

"You and Isabella both have long dark hair, from behind you look similar." He replied, his left eyebrow raised, the one with the scar.

"Oh, sorry." I replied. Nice going, smartass I mentally cursed myself.

"Anyway, I couldn't help but overhear you and Alice Cullen earlier." He whispered, his voice smooth as silk. Oh great. Just great! He hates me! He hates me! He hates me!

I wanted to scream, I wanted to yell sorry, I wanted to ask him how he felt. But I really said, "It's rude to listen to other people's conversations."

"I know. But Susannah, I just wanted to tell you, I, ahem, 'like' you too."

"You do?" I asked my heart thumping then dragging me to earth, "as a friend right ?" I shrugged, sighing.

But he smiled at me, and shook his head. "If I may?" he asked, and I nodded, awed, as he took my hand and kissed it. I felt my cheeks flush, but I didn't care, I was that elated.

"I love you Jesse."

"I love you Susannah."

So, review (I know I'm so cheeky asking you to review. But please?) please? So what's going to happen next? And sorry it's so short! But I wanted it up. And isn't that a cute, if a little clichéd ending? Oh and doesn't make me wanna die work so well with this?


	6. My Oxygen

A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter is late (again) so I'll make the An quick: thank you Wordbird101, Jediahsokaroxx, Katoo and Emzigale07 for your brilliant reviews! And to everyone reading, review please?

Suze:

When I woke up that morning, I had to pinch myself to prove I wasn't dreaming. I wasn't. It hurt.

"Susannah." Jesse spoke before he appeared in my room (causing me to, I don't know, nearly DIE). I confess I made a little squeally noise and looked around. Of course Bella was up already. No need to worry.

"Hey." I smiled at him, I was friendly in a way I don't think I've been with him before. Mental note, change that. He walked over and kissed my forehead, before whispering "you're going to be late!" in my ear, and vanishing again.

Well that was a brief encounter from beyond the grave.

I grabbed a short black skirt, ripped leggings, a baggy blue hoodie and a grey beanie and brought them with me into the bathroom when I went into the shower. I didn't want to risk Jesse accidentally appearing when I got changed, this was a habit I'd gotten into over the time I'd lived in forks. Ghosts didn't used to appear just to converse with (or kiss) me.

I sort of prefer it this way!

I grabbed my ipod as I ran downstairs, and set it to Paramore's Misery Business. I sand long as I made my (burnt) toast, and I couldn't quite resist some headbanging.

"Rock fan Suze?" Brad guffawed at me as he walked down.

"Walking to school Brad?" I retorted in response. And he put his hands up and walked over to the fridge, and drank from the pepsi bottle. I made a yakking motion at him.

"Where's Bella?" I asked, as doc came in through the back door.

"Oh she went to school with Edward." he replied cheerfully, snatching the bottle off Brad wiping it clean and getting a glass out.

"We're going to be late! Leaving in five minutes guys, unless you want to walk Brad?" I asked sweetly, and I walked to the car and did my chemistry homework quickly, it was probably all right. I did it when I was in Carmel, how much I miss Carmel, sunny, sunny Carmel.

The boys took only a few minutes to get into the car, so we got to school on time.

"Hey Suze!" Alice grinned, when I got out the car, she had been waiting in the exact spot where I had parked. "Cute outfit!" she exclaimed, scrutinising me up and down, "not too sure about the ripped tights though."

"Full length leggings, and I like them." I replied, looking at Alice's outfit, she was wearing a cream trench coat; open to reveal a pink, blue, yellow and black floral ruffle skirt with a turquoise ruffle blouse. She was wearing bright pink stiletto heels on her feet, and her hair was curled neatly. "Okay, not fair, you out dressed me for school!" I cried as did a little turn so I could see the entire thing.

"Yeah, but you are way more casual/cute. Besides I really need the height thing." She giggled and we walked comparing clothes to Chemistry, where we took notes the entire lesson on exothermic reactions. Boring as hell, for me at least, Alice looked fascinated.

By lunchtime my brain had began to melt. The start of the year take it easy phase was over and the teacher were back into trying to cram as much into our teeny tiny teenage brains as possible before we ended our senior year. Just amazing.

**(SKIP TO BELLA'S BIRTHDAY)**

Suze:

I woke up early on Bella's birthday, before even Bella was up. I planned to set up the bedroom all birthday-like.

I brought in the balloons that David and Brad had let me keep in their room. They were pink and white. I put them all over the room, with a pile of gifts for her on a small table. Charlie had got her a camera and her mother had sent a scrapbook. Mom got her a pair of jeans – Bella's favourites had shrunk when Brad did the washing. I'd had to re-wrap the hoodie Jake had got her. He'd only put them in a paper bag, so I wrapped them with the same pink paper with a white ribbon tied around it that I'd used on my present. I'd gotten Bella a pair of light pink converse, with a white line around the bottom, the boys had gotten her the white ones with the pink line around the bottom, which had given me the idea for the colour theme. There was one other gift in the pile it was a light pink dress with a white sash. Alice being Alice had seen the theme of the decoy birthday celebration.

The plan was that I tricked her into thinking that the gifts and stuff this morning were the whole thing, then on the night I took her over to the Cullen's on the pretence we were studying for a test over there, and then we had a surprise party. Genius right?

I went downstairs to make Bella breakfast. Nothing fancy, just toast. Anything else is a fire hazard.

I went back upstairs and realized it was a half hour before I normally woke up, so I decided to curl my hair after my shower. I stepped out of the shower onto the cold tile floor of the bathroom and pulled on a pair of sweats and a tank top – I wasn't going to go to school in it, I just didn't want to get my school clothes all wet. Not good.

Jesse appeared while I was just finishing drying hair, and about to curl it.

"Hello Susannah." He smiled at me, leaning forward to kiss my cheek. And I smiled back at him. I wrapped another strand of hair around the curling tongs and let it go, he twirled the curl around his finger. "Your hair looks lovely curled, you should wear it like this more often."

"Maybe I will…" I replied, finishing off the final strand of hair, and then spraying it with hairspray before unplugging the curlers and putting in the straighteners to do my fringe.

"Bella will be awake soon, I should leave you to get dressed, I will see you at the party tonight. I have never been to a part where the host and most of the guests can't see me before… it shall be interesting."

"You'll have me. You'll always have me." I replied and he leant forward to kiss my lips before disappearing. I quickly changed into a pair of ripped skinny blue jeans, teamed with a pair of red platform heels, a red vest top and grey long cardigan. I wore a grey beanie and a grey scarf with skulls on it. I glanced at my reflection and came to agree with myself – I was getting emo-er by the day.


	7. Walking With the Undead

Ok, I am so sorry it's late! My computer basically broke, then I was on holiday, then my modem internet thing broke! But here it is! The next chapter! Thank you to Jediahsokaroxx, emizgale07, WordBird101 and Katoo for reviewing, virtual Edward Cullen/ Jacob Black/ Jack Dawson from Titanic to you all! (well, Jack's mine, but I'll be nice and share :p)

**Chapter six: Walking with the undead**

**Suze:**

Bella's birthday was hectic to say the least, there was an accident involving a glass table and blood.

As Carlisle stitched up her arm, I sat with her.

"I'm so sorry Suze." She said, wincing as Carlisle pulled the needle through her arm.

"It's okay, Bella. It's not your fault." I smiled at her, giving her hand a squeeze. She smiled back, though there was an air of unspoken words lingering in the air.

"Suze, can I have a word?" Edward asked, lingering in the doorway, his fingers pressed against his temples.

I stood up, and walked out into the hallway.

"Suze, I have to leave." He whispered, I stared at him.

"No! No! Do you have to stay. Do you even know what that would do to Bella? I'm not talking about this now, Edward." I shrugged, sighing, and walked into Bella.

"Come on, I think we'd better leave now." I said, when Carlisle had finished with Bella.

"I'll drive Bella back, Jasper, could you take Suze please?" Edward said.

My fist clenched and I stifled a scream, and then I felt a wave of calm wash over me. I shot a filthy look at Jasper.

"Suze, I'm so sorry about earlier, with Bella." He whispered.

"It was an accident, it could have been anyone, Jazz." I smiled, patting his shoulder.

"you can make up for it though, by helping me persuade Edward not to move, Jasper. Please."

"Okay, I'll try, but I can't promise anything." He said,

"And that, is why you are my favurite!" I beamed, blowing a kiss at him. Jasper was my best friend at school, other than Alice. He was just easy to talk to.

"You know, your mood swings are quite annoying." He sighed, speeding the car up.

"Hey! Slow down there buddy! You love me though!" I replied. Jasper nodded.

"Not as much as I do." Came a voice from the back seat, I screamed.

"JESSE!" I yelled, and Jasper chuckled.

"Not, funny. Not at all funny, you sick, twisted, zombie." I muttered, and Jasper carried on laughing, and Jesse joined in.

When we pulled up outside my house I slammed the door on them both, they were still laughing. It's not even that funny. Jesse got out and grabbed my wrist as I stormed up the porch steps.

"Be careful Susannah. There's something unsafe out there now, stay away from it. There's another vampire. A redhead, she wants Bella, but you and Bella look so alike, I'm scared she'll get confused." He whispered, stroking my face.

"She won't, she has super heightened senses, there is absolutely no way that could happen Jesse. And I'm going to save Bella." I said walking off.

"Just be careful," he whispered, and I could tell he wanted to say more. I nodded, because I was totally freaked out by the whole thing. I mean Victoria was after Bella. We were in deep trouble.

The very bad kind.

And I for one have had enough of near death experiences to satisfy me forever.

The next morning.

Suze:

I got out of the car to go into the carpark. Alice wasn't around this morning to scrutinize my outfit – short pleated tartan skirt, black button up blouse with grey vest sweater, tights and black converse. A shame because it was seriously cute.

"Bella, would you mind if I talked to Suze for a while?" Edward asked and Bella nodded. I gulped. I wasn't in the mood for continuing last nights conversation. I really wasn't. And nor would I ever be, I'm not stupid. Edward walked over to me.

"Suze, I think I have to leave. If I do take care of her for me, please." He asked me, golden eyes searching my green one and finding steely cold reserve. He wouldn't be able to tell anything I was thinking on the subject either because I was only thinking the word no. Over and over.

If that didn't tell him enough he really wasn't all that intelligent anyway.

"Stay then! Look out for her yourself. Leaving her isn't going to help things, Edward. It was an accident. As in not done on purpose. So just leave it alone." I hissed at him.

Then the car hit me from behind, and the universe faded away.

Bella:

Edward was talking to Suze when it happened. Out of no where a car came speeding across the parking lot. I didn't see the driver, I guess. I just saw a shock of crimson hair, and then, I saw Suze get knocked into.

She fell straight down. I ran over to see what it was. Edward just stood there. She was unconscious, and even the paramedics couldn't revive her.

I sat in the waiting room. Her spine had been damaged in the fall. Emergency surgery was needed. Her brain had swollen with the impact, and the outcome wasn't certain.

But it didn't look good.

Her mother rushed in, and Charlie was with her. David and Brad were trailing behind, Jake jogged in moments later.

I got up to meet Helen, who collapsed against me, sobbing hysterically. The Cullens hovered in the waiting room as well.

I think Jesse was there, although I couldn't see him. Alice kept smiling sweetly at someone I couldn't see.

Alice:

Jesse freaked out, to sat the least. He hovered in the theatre whilst surgery was being performed then by her bedside, being constantly careful not to touch her.

"She's so fragile."

"You won't hurt her, Jesse."

He extended a finger and stroked her cheek.

"Oh, Suze, I told you to be careful." He sighed, a ghostly tear running down his cheek.

"She'll be okay, Jesse. I promise." I said, placing my hand on his shoulder. He didn't try and move it, so I put my arm around him for comfort.

"If we need to, Carlisle can change her, you can be together fore-"

"No!" Jesse cut me off. "I'm not going to curse her, Alice. I'm not going to let her be frozen forever, unchanging. Dead. I won't let her be like me. Or like you." He said, and he was adamant.

I nodded, and left him with Suze. I turned in the doorway.

"You don't have to." I whispered. "there's another way to save her."


	8. I am so unbelieveably, ridicously sorry

Well, um first of all, sorry SOO much. I realise I haven't updated this in months, and I fully acknowledge the fact that I am lazy, stupid, and need to organize my time better. And I will update over the Christmas holidays, though I doubt anyone will be reading it… I fail. So much. I'm really sorry!


End file.
